1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to carrying devices for live stock feed. In particular, it relates to portable feeding devices and methods which provide for single or simultaneous transportation of multiple feed types. Further, the device conceals the feed from the livestock while the user is leading the livestock, (for example, a horse) to pasture. The invention further relates to feed carriers which can be disassembled and folded for shipment or storage, and also to feed carriers which allow easy access to the interior for ease of loading, unloading and cleaning.
2. Background Art
The care of animals and livestock, and in particular the care of horses, requires a substantial amount of effort and time. While the invention is suitable for use with any type of livestock or animal which consumes both roughage and grain, it""s primary use is intended to be with horses. However, for ease of discussion, the terms horses, animals and livestock may be used interchangeably herein. Horses require large amounts of feed to which typically include both a) roughage, such as hay, and b) grain. The term xe2x80x9cgrainxe2x80x9d as used herein includes grain and/or processed or natural grain by-products, such as oats, sweet grain mix with molasses, and/or plant protein products. In addition, it includes other supplements, such as medications and/or additives which may be mixed with the grain product.
While roughage is dry, grain may come in a variety of forms. It may be salty, pasty, granular, moist or sticky depending on its ingredients. A difficulty associated with these feeds is that the roughage is usually kept separate from the grain which further increases the work required to properly care for the horse. In addition, since both roughage and grain are simultaneously brought to the horse twice a day for feeding, the need to keep them separate increases the amount of work and consumes time.
The prior art has provided a number of fixed feed station designs for use with livestock. Typically, the feed stations are substantial in size and placed in permanent locations. The drawback to a fixed feed station is that livestock is moved for a variety of reasons. For example, horses are moved over large distances for regional competitions and other events. In response to this problem, portable feed stations have been developed which can be transported with the livestock. These portable feed stations, typically attach to the side of a permanent object such as vehicle, fence or stall facility, and are used to xe2x80x9cservexe2x80x9d the feed to the horse. However, since the fixed feed station device is not used to transport the feed, the user must still make multiple, time consuming trips to feed the horse. First, the user must move the animal to the desired location or feeding area such as moving the horse from a trailer to a stall facility or containment area such as a portable corral or tether line if camping. After moving the horse, the user must then return to obtain and bring the feed to the desired location or fixed feed station. Depending on the amount of feed required, the user may have to make separate trips for roughage and grain. It would be desirable to have a portable feed carrying device capable of eliminating the multiple trips discussed above by allowing the user to transport roughage and grain at the same time the user is leading the horse to the desired location or feed station.
Portable horse feeders have also been developed which take the form of a large open hay trough or unfold into a portable corral capable of restraining the horse. As was the case with the feed stations discussed above, these devices are intended to serve the feed rather than transport it. In addition, the large size and heavy weight of these devices make them difficult to move and unsuitable for carrying feed. It would be desirable to have a carrying device for feed which is light enough to be hand carried when filled with feed, and also capable of being carried at the same time the user is leading the horse.
A horse may need to have feed brought to a fixed feed station or brought to a distant location which requires the provision of feed for the horse. For example, a horse may be turned out in a pasture which does not have grass with sufficient quality to sustain proper health requirements. The horse may be stalled in a large barn in which the feed storage area is located several stalls away, at the end of a long isle, or in another building. The horse may also be taken on trips. When traveling with a horse, the user will have to twice daily carry feed to the horse from a vehicle, a tent site or a storage area.
The prior art does not provide a convenient way to carry roughage to a horse. Typically, a person carries roughage or hay in the their arms and/or by using both hands. It is inconvenient and undesirable to carry roughage in this manner due to its bulk, size and loose texture. Further, a person who carries roughage in this manner becomes covered in hay debris and may have to change clothing if leaving the barn to go to work, etc. This method of carrying hay also prevents the simultaneous performance of other activities, such as leading the horse, carrying grain, opening or closing gates or stall doors, and/or bringing a water hose or any other horse care related item to the destination at the same time. It would be desirable to have a portable feed carrying device that would protect clothing while simultaneously allowing the user to perform other activities, such as carrying grain, leading the horse, or opening and closing gates and stalls, thereby reducing the time required to care for the horse.
Another disadvantage associated with known methods of carrying feed is that they do not conceal the feed from the horse until the desired feeding time. As a result, when the horse sees the feed, the horse is distracted and immediately attempts to eat which interferes with the user who is attempting to lead the horse and carry feed at the same time. This can be exceedingly disruptive and results in the user opting to make multiple trips so that the feed would not be carried at the same time the horse was being led. It would be desirable to have a xe2x80x9chands-freexe2x80x9d carrying device for feed which can be carried by the user while leading the horse and also can conceal the feed from the horse until such time as the user wants the horse to be fed.
There are known feed carrying devices that use closed structures which make them difficult to load, unload and/or clean. In addition, they may have seams in areas where feed gathers which can retain feed debris, which in turn leads to potential contamination and health risks. Also, known carrying devices for feed do not allow separation of roughage from grain. As a result, grain, which may be moist, sticky, etc., may intermingle with the hay and/or adhere to the interior of the carrying device such that it becomes difficult to clean, attracts insects, bacteria and/or mold. Further, roughage and grain are typically fed separately to livestock such as horses even though they are generally provided simultaneously at each feeding. It would be desirable to have a carrying device for feed that offers separate compartments for simultaneous carrying of roughage and grain, that allows the grain area to be easily rinsed, that can be easily opened to allow a thorough cleaning of the roughage area, and that is seamless to avoid gathering of debris.
Prior art devices use rigid structures which do not allow folding or disassembling for shipment or storage. It would be desirable to have a carrying device for feed which can be compactly folded.
The prior art has failed to provide a livestock feed carrying device which is inexpensive to manufacture, can conceal the feed from the horse, can separately and simultaneously transport roughage and grain, can be folded for shipping or storage, is seamless to facilitate cleaning, can be opened easily and fully for cleaning, loading and unloading, and which allows hands-free transport of feed allowing the user to lead the horse while carrying feed. The prior art has further failed to provide devices which are centrally balanced and easy to carry, flexible on the edges for safety, and offer garment protection from debris while carrying feed.
The present invention solves the foregoing problems by providing a portable feed carrier which has a central feed chamber for roughage and an integral hanger attachment for attaching a pail for holding grain. The central feed chamber is formed by a flexible panel. The hanger attachment detachably attaches to a feed pail. In addition, the hanger attachment preferably uses the weight of the pail to secure the central feed chamber in the closed position such that the roughage is not visible to the livestock, but optionally the central feed chamber can be closed by other means. Shoulder straps are attached to the proximal and distal ends to allow a user to carry the device hands free. Removable support rods are inserted into sleeves at the proximal and distal ends of the carrier to hold the ends of the flexible panel in alignment. Optionally a single shoulder strap can be used in place of the dual straps. Optional side seals can be used to completely enclose the central feed chamber. The removable rods may optionally be made from several rigid sections to allow the rods to be folded for shipment or storage.